This invention is directed to that class of electrostatic copiers known as coated paper copiers and which have feeders for automatically supplying documents of which copies are to be made to the copier. In such copiers an image of an original document is created electrostatically upon a sheet having a photoconductive surface and the electrostatic image is developed directly on such sheet. More specifically, this invention is directed to coated paper copiers wherein a roll or web of coated paper is used as a source of copy paper and means is provided for cutting the web the appropriate length, as opposed to cut sheets being available from a source such as a tray.
When the copy paper is in the form of a rolled web, a number of problems are encountered. If the copy paper is cut and is not sufficiently long so as to extend between the drive rollers located along the path of travel, a jam will occur as a result of copy paper falling between such rollers thereby interfering with the operation of the copier. Another problem arises as a result of a power failure when the copy paper is in the bite of the drive rollers but before the copy paper has been cut to its appropriate length. Upon re-starting the copier, if the timing sequence is initialized, the web could run an extended period so that an overly long copy would result. Still another problem involves faulty feed operation of the automatic feeder wherein the original documents are shingled and the copier senses no trailing edge of an original, i.e., there is no space between originals being supplied. A further problem arises if the length of the original exceeds a maximum allowable length. Speed variations in paper transported between rollers in a copy machine will cause overly long copy paper to become damaged or torn. In the case where the copier uses a fuser roller, the copy could become wrinkled whereupon the photoconductive coating would offset onto the fuser roller.